Party World
by Lookup1000
Summary: Dawn moves from her old town of BeachVille to the vibrant Party World where it seems like the perfect town, but is this town all it seems to be? Rated T for horror/violence/Mr. Resetti. Also, special thanks to my cousins, my sister and my friends for encouraging me and inspiring me to actually finish this fanfic.


Dawn's Point of View

Monday, 1st January

Today's the day that I move from my old town of BeachVille to my new town, Party World. The train that I'm travelling on has been pretty empty and quite peaceful, well, except for the fact that a giant blue cat has just stepped onto the train _and is walking right over towards the empty seat in front of me!_

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" He asks me. This should strike me by surprise, but I guess that after spending a couple of years in a town that is pretty much overrun by various animals, I've gotten used to it. I nod in reply, to show that yes I do mind, and can he please _sit somewhere else._

"Great!" He says, throwing himself on top of the seat, as if he has been standing for a couple of hours. I sigh inwardly, feeling like I've got a bit of a headache coming on. We've been sitting in silence for about a moment or so, before he pipes up, "so, what's your name?"

"Dawn," I reply, in the hope that he leaves me alone, but a moment later he speaks _again_ : "Dawn," he ponders, "that's a pretty awesome name, am I right?" I'm in no mood to continue this conversation with a cat that's invaded my personal space, and who is so incredibly talkative.

"It's pretty cool," I say in the hope of being left alone. No such luck.

"You seem like a cool guy yourself," he replies. _Dude, can you not see that I'm a lady?!_ I think, but it seems kinda mean to say this to him, so instead, I say: "Uh, I'm a girl."

"My apologies," the cat responds with. I barely get to relax and take in the views outside the train window before another question is fired at me.

"So, where are you headed to, Dawn?"

"Party World,"

"You been there before?" He asks me. _Wow, what is this, some game show?_

"Uh, yeah. Once. To get my house sorted." When he hears this, he seems to relax, just a little bit, before asking me _another question!_

"Do you think you'll cope in your new town?" _Is he implying that something bad has happened in my new town?_

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." The cat leans back in his chair and not long after that, the train comes to a sudden stop.

"Party World train station," Porter, the train driver announces.

"Oh, right. My name's Rover," the cat suddenly announces, before thrusting a folded piece of paper at me. I look at it quizzically, before he explains that it's a map of my new town. With relief, I jump off the train and enter my new town.

I can already tell that it's different from my old town in the sense of the atmosphere. It's far more warmer and humid that BeachVille was, even in the summer. Also, when I leave the train station, a man with blond hair and who is dressed like a cowboy is waiting.

"Howdy, new resident! I'm the mayor in this town," he says.

"Uh, hey," I respond, struggling to get used to the humidity, which feels much, much higher than in my old town.

"Oh, gee. I forgot that the humidity has that effect on people, I'm awful sorry..."

"Dawn," I respond, waving slightly. And humiliatingly.

"Well now, my name's Rex. Now, how about I escort ya to your home and fill ya in on our rules?" He introduces himself. I nod. I hadn't really noticed how warm this town was when I last visited it, although it had been summer then in my own town.

"So, we only really have one golden rule around here: have fun," I must look slightly disgruntled at this, as he laughs, "I know it sounds corny, but sometimes, ya just need to hear somethin' real corny some of the time, do ya know what I'm tryin' to say?" I try to nod and look like I totally understand this, but I really don't.

"So, what updates does this town have, Rex?"

"Well, we have the campsite one, but we also have the yard/outdoorsy one as well, Dawn." I look interested at this as I have never heard of the second update that Rex mentioned.

"Aw, it's great, Dawn. I mean, ya get to have your own yard, ya can swim in a li'l pool out there! An', best of all, in my opinion," his head comes closer to mine as he says this, "ya can shop for groceries at Timmy and Tommy's shop, and usin' those groceries you can prepare an actual meal for yourself, whether it be on an oven, a stove... or a barbeque." This piques my interest. If there's one thing that I've always wanted to do in Animal Crossing, it's a pool party.

"Of course, you can actually build sandcastles on the beach with this thing as well," he announces, before something distracts him. It's a perfect mansion, and it's decorated exactly like it is in my dreams. It has a mermaid door, mermaid wall, mermaid roof and even a little mermaid letter box. But then, something else attracts my attention

"Check out the front yard, Dawn!" I do, and I gasp. It's bare, but it's _massive_. I don't know what to say, apart from, "One question, Rex?"

"Go ahead, Dawn,"

"This yard's gonna get totally wrecked, isn't it?"

"Why would ya say somethin' like that?"

"I mean, when Mr. Resetti comes-"

"He won't. Trust me."

"But, I was the best at forgetting to save in my old town-" Rex cuts me off as well: "Dawn, I think ya forgot the one and only rule in this town."

"To have fun. But-"

"Tell me, Dawn: was gettin' yelled at fun?"

"No," I reply, failing to see his point.

"And was Mr. Resetti havin' fun yellin' at anybody?"

"No, but he always comes at least once-"

"Not in this town he don't. Do ya wanna know why?"

"Why?" I ask, curious.

"Cause, I told him that he could retire and spend all day long watching TV. An' let me tell ya: he blubbed happy tears an' tol' me that it was my job to deal with resets and power-offs in my town." I feel like Rex has never told anybody this story before.

"So, for resetting and powering down without saving, there's now no punishment?" Rex nods at this. "Life sucks enough without bein' yelled at here. All that I ask of ya is to have fun, think ya can manage that, Dawn?" He asks. I look down at the ground. All of my suffering has stopped. I never have to listen to that horrible music again. I nod in relief. "I'd better get unpacking," I say, desperate to change this topic of converation.

"Yeah, ya'd better do that," he agrees. Just as I'm walking up to my front door, Rex calls me again. "Kid, ya'd better make a mean hot dog." I laugh, and so does he.

Rex's point of view

Monday January 1st

Jeez, just met the newbie. I knew from speaking to her previous mayor that she had never settled down in BeachVille, but nobody knows why. Apart from me. I mean, don't complain that one of your citizens doesn't seem to settle down and then just _kick 'em outta town_. Dude, that's _harsh_. But back to what I was tryin' to say. I had a chat with the newbie (Dawn) as I took her to her new house. Poor kid: I guess nobody told her about the humidity. She visited us before when it was summer in her town, and she didn't really seem to notice, but now that it's winter in her town, she's really strugglin'. Obviously, it takes some gettin' used to the heat, but I guess that it's kinda easy as it's summer year round over here. Anyway, it turns out that her former mayor had built the reset center (idiot) and Dawn isn't really big on saving. Not that it matters of course after I worked out that deal with Mr. I-don't-like-cheaters (spoilsport!).

I haven't told anybody about this deal, apart from Dawn, and that's only cause she was totally freakin' out. I'm supposed to deal with these guys by myself, but I don't, cause that ain't fun for them, and it ain't fun for me.

Dawn, I guess is kinda cute. She has red hair, sky-blue eyes and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a pink coat, that looked sorta good on her. I dunno; I ain't that great with words. I might go round to hers later with some homemade pie, but it does seem sorta sad to spend your first evenin'/night in a completely different town, on your own. Solved it: I'm gonna throw one of my famous pool parties tonight, in honor of Dawn's first day as a citizen of this mighty fine town.

Dawn's point of view

Monday 1st of January

"So, this is it," I say, surveying the mansion with interest. Someone tactfully already placed my boxes of stuff in a corner of the massive first floor main room. It was much bigger than my old room was. I carefully open up one of the boxes, noticing that the pile is much bigger than I remember. I see one of the objects: a mermaid bed. _Hey, that isn't mine_ , I think to myself, until I saw a little note:

Hey, Ariel,

When me and Isabelle (my secretary) took inventory of everythin' that ya were bringin' with ya to my town, we noticed that ya didn't have anythin' from the mermaid series, even though ya were specific that you wanted everythin' on the outside part of ya house to be from the mermaid series. So I got ya everythin'-an' I _mean_ everythin'-from the mermaid series.

From, ya new mayor,

Rex

While reading this note, I'm starting to stop panicking. _Breathe_ , I try to remind myself, calming myself down. I don't know whether to be indignant or happy after reading this note, but I'm simply reminding myself that Rex is trying to comfort me after what happened in BeachVille. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say, hoping that I sounded cheerful. A pink bear enters my home, along with a blue bear.

"So, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"I'm Cheri," the pink bear introduces herself, "and she's Bluebear," she adds, referring to the other bear.

"Hi!" Bluebear announces in a friendly way.

"Oh, right! We both came by to see if you needed a hand unpacking!" Cheri said.

"Uh, yeah, right. My name's Dawn," I introduce myself.

"Awesome name!" The bears reply in perfect unison. Normally this would have creeped me out, but this time, it just makes me smile.

"So, uh, Rex gave me this stuff, and I don't know where to put it."

"Oh, a mermaid bed, huh?" Cheri says, pawing through my stuff.

"Obviously the attic, so that way you can actually get a pretty decent view of both the stars at night _and_ your garden." Bluebear says as if she's been designing homes since she was just a little cub. Cheri nods at this, so seriously that I actually take a step back, giving the mistresses of furniture placement a little more space. In fact, once they had establish which pieces of furniture belong to which room, they move so quickly that I can't keep up with them. After about five minutes of this, Bluebear steps towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but you don't really have any kitchen furniture. For what is obviously the most important room." The poor bear looks so apologetic that it is hard to laugh at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that room; just you and Cheri sort the rest out," I reply in my most comforting voice. She bounces towards Cheri and the two of them continue their work.

"It's okay, Dawn! We found your kitchen stuff!" Bluebear and Cheri call out in unison after everthing else is completed, bar my yard.

"But I didn't pack any stuff for a kitchen." I say, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, but Rex did!" The two bears reply, solving that little mystery.

"You gotta take this out to the yard, Dawn." Bluebear says, handing me something. I close the door behind me and put what Bluebear had handed me in the yard. Surprise, surprise: it was a barbeque. I have to laugh. _Man, he ain't joking when he mentioned barbequeing before_. Bluebear and Cheri leave my house and join me in my yard.

"Rex likes his hot dogs spicy with ketchup _and_ mustard." Cheri says.

"Oh, yeah!" Bluebear says brightly, remembering something, "Rex is throwing a pool party tonight, by the way. The entire town's invited and you might wanna go grab some hot dog ingredients from Timmy and Tommy and a bathing suit from either GracieGrace's or Able Sisters." It is clear that I am barely taking half of this in, as both bears volunteer to help me. _Great_ , I think to myself, wondering whether to roll my eyes or to cry.

"Ah, a new customer!" A raccoon announces. He introduces himself as Timmy, and tells me that his identical twin brother, Tommy works on the floor above. On the third floor, some dude named Wendell works, selling cooking ingredients, and finally on the top floor, someone called GracieGrace sells clothes and furniture. I nod politely, and the three of us race up the stairs until we reach the third floor.

"A-a-ah! N-n-new c-customer!" A walrus stammers, greeting me. "D-do you need any h-help at all?" He enquires. I look at him. He is wearing a bright hawaiian shirt, and seems to be helpful.

"No, but thanks anyway, Wendell."

"Bread," Bluebear tells me, directing me to what I need to buy.

"Oh, don't forget the Hot Sauce spice, Bluebear!" Cheri calls out.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Cheri!" Bluebear replies.

"And don't forget the sausages, mustard and ketchup!" They chant in unison.

"But, I don't have enough money!" I admit.

"Then we'll pay!" They reply. They are seriously starting to creep me out now.

Rex's point of view

Monday 1st January

Everyone is starting to show up now that's six. First of all, it is jus' the people livin' righ' next to me, then, I see a goddess. It was Dawn! I knew that trustin' Cheri and Bluebear to look after her was a good idea. For a start, they paid Dawn for the ingredients used to make my hot dog, and boy, can Dawn make a mean hot dog! Ingredients don't real matter, what matters is how good a cook ya are. Also, Cheri and Bluebear were able to get her a pretty cool green bikini-halter top thing for free, as someone had designed it and put it on display in Able Sisters.

"Thanks, Rex." She says, softly. Real softly. To begin with, I thought it was cause I liked her hot dog and had just complimented her 'bout it. But then I realised that there were a lotta other reasons for her to be thankful as well, such as: I had eliminated her worst fear from this town, I had provided her with a fancy mansion, I had gotten her a few odd bits n' bobs for decoratin' her mansion with. An' that ain't even touchin' the surface.

"Come on in to the pool!" I call out. Carefully, she lowers herself into the water and giggles, as if she isn't used to the feel of water. Suddenly, everybody else shows up.

"Howdy, Rexster!" A friendly voice cries out. It was Agent S, who is not really a spy, but some squirrel dude who had watched way too many action movies one night.

"Why, howdy yourself, Agent S!" I jovially cry back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He looks at Dawn, taking in her appearance. "Hello, cutie." At this, Dawn immediately tenses an' responds with: "Say that again, and I will hit you so hard with my toy hammer, that you won't be able to stand for a month." Agent S wisely takes a step back. Several.

"Yo! Rex, my man! How are yo doing!" I look away from where Dawn an' Agent S are talkin'. Or is Dawn intimidatin' him? I can't quite tell. It's Ribbot, some mad half-frog-half-robot creation. I don't mind him personally, as he always watches every football match on TV, and sometimes even invites me alon' with a few others to watch.

"Howdy, Ribbot. How was last night's football match?"

"Oh, man, bro. You shoulda been there. I mean, I've never seen such a brutal match as that. Ever."

"Oh, darn it. Hey, stayin' over mine tonight to watch the baseball match?"

"Sure, bro."

"Hey, Rex. Do ya want me to grill ya a burger or somethin', WHONK?" Axel interrupts.

"Whoa, Axel." I shake my head to show that I am disappointed in him. "What have we said about sayin' that word?" Axel looks down at his feet when I say this.

"I'm sorry, Rex." He says.

"Good fella. An' yeah, I would like a burger."

Axel grills me my burger, and he even remembers to put cheese inside of it. I eat it up and make murmurin' sounds to show that I like it. I then step outta the pool and go over to the CD player, and connect it to Party FM, our local radio. This feature had also been added in the new update.

"Oh, yeah, Rexie!" Another villager, Colton, agrees, dancin' around the pool, while the rest of us, well, we jus' laugh at him. Apart from Dawn. She looks real sad about us laughin' at the fella.

"Excuse me. I think I'm gonna head home now." She says flatly, climbing outta the pool. I watch her as she turns around and walks away from us, like she is disgusted for some reason.

"Jeez, Rex. If I didn't know any better at all; I'd say that Dawn seems pretty angry with you." Ribbot said, chowin' down a burger.

"But why would Dawn be angry, Ribbot?" I ask. He waves his arms in a way that says "I have no idea, man".

"Uh, I dunno, bro, but maybe she don't like the way that you treated Colton: ever think 'bout that?" I look down at the ground. "I guess maybe," he continues, "you should apologise to Colton." Taking his advice, I approach Colton.

"I'm sorry, Colton. For ya know, laughin' at ya." Colton laughs at this.

"Gee, man. I don't mind it. Honestly. I prefer being called "weird", to my face. Not behind my back."

"So, are we cool, man?"

"Definitely, bro!" He smiles, an' so do I.

"Look, would ya mind doin' me a favour then, bro?" I ask.

"What is it?"

"Be in charge of this li'l party while I go an' see if Dawn's okay?" I ask, desperately. I don't know why I care so much about her already. I mean, I barely know her.

Dawn's point of view

Monday 1st January

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. This new, trendy, hipster mayor, who had promised me that Party World was the happiest town ever, had just made fun of an old...friend of mine. I finally return home, and finally let myself cry. I am crying for about five minutes and then I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, Dawn? Can I come in, please?" Rex asks. He sounds so...sorrowful and regretful and...concerned. He doesn't wait for my reply; he just enters anyway.

"Go away, Rex." I sob.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't know that you and Colton were old friends."

I take a deep breath before talking: "we weren't friends...as such."

"Then what were you?" He asks, confused.

"We _were_ friends, a very long time ago, but then we started dating. I became his girlfriend, and he became my boyfriend. We were even engaged, at one time," I say, before continuing: "well, according to Colton, anyway." I stop, wondering why I'm even saying this.

"Then what happened?" Rex persists.

"I forgot to save the night he proposed to me. It wasn't the first time it happened, but he always said that it didn't matter: he nearly always forgot, as well. But that time, he realised that it couldn't go on: we couldn't keep forgetting our dates, the Toy Days that we celebrated together, and the rest of it. So, after that, Colton moved to a different town." I breathe with relief. And then I laugh.

"What's funny?" Rex asks, alarmed.

"Before when he forgot to save, he was being yelled at by Mr. Resetti while I was on my way to see him. So seeing him being yelled at, I did something both very brave. And very stupid: I stood up for him."

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a row as well. Then he complained about the manners of youth these days!" We both fall to the ground, laughing.

"Look, I guess that I overreacted. I'm sorry for leaving the party so early: please forgive me." I plead, looking into his warm brown eyes that make me feel safer than I've ever felt before.

"No hard feelings, Dawn?"

"Nope," I reply, genuinely meaning this. I may have only known Rex for a day, but already I feel like I trust him, and like him.

A few days pass.

Rex's Point of View

Saturday, January 6th

I haven't been feelin' so good lately. I've been yelling at everyone, from Cheri and Bluebear for bein' their usual goofy selves, to even Dawn, for her clumsiness. And ever' darn day that alarm blares. It screams at me. It makes me feel so gosh darn angry. It lights up red, and makes it look like my entire house is on fire. The alarm was given to me by Mr. Resetti when I forced him to retire.

"Here, kid," He'd told me, givin' me this piece of metal. I'd looked at it with curiosity. "It's an alarm. It'll make a mighty fine racket when some punk 'forgets' to save. To be honest with ya, I'm mighty glad to be rid of it." He explained. Then he blubbed with tears of happiness, or sadness: I couldn't tell which, before disappearing down some muddy hole, leaving me with the alarm weighin' down my grubby hands.

I yawn, and glance at the old-timey clock. "My, oh my. Is that the time? Boy howdy: I slept for a real long time, huh?" I mutter to myself, before going to my bathroom to grab some clothes on. While grabbin' my favourite red plaid shirt, I notice that there's something up with the right side of my face. I take a closer look at it in the mirror and see that it's starting to grow fur. _Gee, no,_ no! I think to myself, before runnin' outta my house. I gotta go see Isabelle, she'll make _everything_ better.

Isabelle's Point of View

Saturday, 6th January

It was just another regular day at the office. Mayor Rex wasn't even here, not like that matters _at all_. And then, who do you think bursts into the Town Hall, but the work-shy mayor himself. I was about to give him a piece of my mind. I mean, I work Mondays to Sundays every day of the year, apart from on national holidays, of course. I even make the effort to have multiple fireworks nights in August, and still, I don't even get paid. Seriously. But yes, the mayor just comes into my office looking a tad upset about something. I set my coffee cup down, and rush over to see what's the matter with him.

"Look," he tells me, pointing to part of his face. I look and see that _fur_ of all things is growing there. I know that it's something to do with the deal that him and Mr. Resetti made, and it makes me recall this one bedtime story that my mother used to read to me when I was a little girl.

"Have you ever heard the story about the angry moles?" I ask him.

"No, but I got a feelin' that ya gonna tell it to me anyway."

I take a deep breath. "There were once two reckless children, who although they were not brothers, were so inseperable that they might have been. The two of them were known as being the most mischievious children (for they were both human) in their town. Anyway, both boys grew up and went their own ways in life. One of the boys founded his own town, while the other boy became the mayor of his childhood town, but both men became bored and fed up of being ruled by the same tyrant, and angry mole who severly reprimanded them for resetting, so desperate for the right to reset, they made a deal with him: that they would protect not only their own towns, but every town in Animal Crossing, from resetters. Not long after this deal was accepted, both of the men experienced certain changes: they both became extremely moody and bad-tempered, and they started growing fur. Nowadays, people refer to these men as Don Resetti and Mr. Resetti."

I begin to feel a bit cold, and shiver. I never really liked this story, even as a child. It all seemed a bit too...real. Now, I know that it is.

"Help me, Isabelle," Rex pleads in this soft whispery voice, so different from his warm, loud voice. I think to myself about what was similar between the two men and Rex. Quite a lot actually: they are reckless, they all made the exact same deal and I know that Rex was given an alarm by-

"Rex?" I walk closer towards him, "I think I know how to fix this, maybe even reverse the changes." He looks up at me, now hopeful. "You, Don Resetti and , were all given one thing by the previous Resetti: an alarm. Bring it to me." He stomps off. Even his walk has changed from a confident swagger, to an angry stomp. A while later, he brings me an alarm. I look at it. I see how the alarm itself is sort of protected by a metal cage.

"What ya gonna do with it?"

"Come with me."

I walk briskly out of the Town Hall, carrying perhaps the most dangerous weapon in the Animal Crossing Universe, towards Re-Tail, a rather quaint shop, where you can sell stuff, but more importantly for the moment, in the shop is a rather Rock-'n'-Roll kind of guy called Cyrus, who's an expert mechanic. If he can't deactivate the alarm, then no one can.

Cyrus's Point of View

Saturday, 6th January

"So, do you think that you can deactivate it?" Isabelle asks, after explaining the situation to me. I examine the alarm. I can't see a deactivation switch at all, but maybe if I mess around with the inner workings of this thing...

"I dunno," I reply. "If I can't do it at all, then I'll refund ya. But let's settle it at how about 190 bell-" I'm interrupted by the alarm screaming and red light flashing and reflecting off the walls. Rexie turns bright red, and smoke shoots out his ears, but before me, Isabelle and my girlfriend, Reese can ask him about what the heck's happening, he shoots out of the shop, muttering something about some kid called Dawn.

Dawn's Point of View

Saturday, 6th January

"Hey, punk! We need to have a word!" I hear someone familiar scream. It's the sort of scream that you can never forget, because it belongs to Mr. Resetti. I feel my blood turn to ice, as I turn around, but instead of seeing an angry mole, I see Rex.

"You didn't save, did ya, little idiot punk?" He screams at me. What ever has happened to him? Why is he being like this? To my shame, I begin to cry, and so does Rex, his rage gone.

"I'm sorry, Rex Resetti," I weep, recalling that story. And it's true: he's become a Resetti. He's no longer human.

"My name ain't Rex Resetti. I'm Rex, the kind and benevolent mayor of Party World, no matter what anyone tells me." He's weeping as well now.

"I'll take it from here, Dawn." A kindly voice says. I look up and see Isabelle, her expression friendly. "The mayor and I have got a lot to discuss."

Rex's Point of View

Saturday 6th January

"It's okay, Rex. Cyrus can fix it-" Isabelle is cut off by Cyrus who shakes his head sadly.

"Even if I messed around with the inner wiring, this thing has some serious mojo. I'm sorry, li'l buddy."

"What about an axe?" Dawn says, excitedly.

"An axe would probably destroy it, plus the deal with the Resettis." Isabelle explains. Dawn leaves, muttering something about needing some air.

"So, do we jus' wait or what?"

"I don't know, Rex. I honestly don't know what to do." At this, I recall the tale, tryin' to find the similarities between me and the Resettis.

Dawn's Point of View

Sunday 7th January

I'm about to do the most idiotic thing in human history, which when you think about it, is very very hard to do. I'm going to make a 'deal' with the Resettis, and by deal I mean bribery. I'm not going to call Rex's deal off entirely, just change certain parts of it. And if that doesn't work, good thing I brought along my trusty axe.

"Oh, coffee." I curse, realising that I have absolutely no Idea how to find the Resettis. I sit on a nearby rock, and try to work it out. I can't. All that I can think about is how terrified I was when Mr. Resetti leapt out from under the ground- that's the answer! I'm going to dig underground and call for him. I shiver at the thought of this, because I'm still that scared nine year old girl, but I've got to be brave. For Rex. I dig a hole in the ground.

"Mr. Resetti!" I call. For a while, nothing happens, and I'm starting to feel like a total idiot, until he emerges.

"Whadda ya want?" He says sleepily. Then he takes a closer look at me. I've been careful to make sure that my bright hair is covered, and that it's early. Too early for dawn though. But he still somehow recognises me. "Dawn, ya punk kid! I knew it had to be you, of all people: you always interrupt me during the news, don'tcha know?" I feel like crying. I can hear his music. But I manage to keep my voice steady. "I'm not here to reminisce. I'm here to alter the terms of someone's deal."

"Ho ho ho!" He chortles in this low heavy kind of voice that wheezes. "Is that all?"

"Yes," I say bluntly.

"Who's deal is it?"

"Mayor Rex of Party World," I say proudly.

"Well, I'm afraid that according to his deal, no one, even me and him, can alter its terms."

"But, please, Resetti. Rex is changing. And I think you know what I'm talking about." He twirls his pickaxe around for a bit.

"It's no concern of mine. He knew what the terms of the deal were." I can tell that he's about to burrow underground. This negotion is over. I failed. Rex will become a Resetti.

"Can I please ask you one last thing before you go?"

"What?"

"What are the terms of this deal?"

"a: that Rex deals with all resets and power-offs in this town, b: I stay away from this town, c: Rex keeps the alarm, d: nobody interferes with the terms of the deal."

I can't see a loophole around this deal. So that's it: I can't save Rex.

Then suddenly, I feel anger like I've never felt before. It burns inside of me.

"No!" I shriek, and throw my axe at Mr. Resetti with surprising strength. It hits him, and kills him, leaving behind just a pickaxe. I did it, surprisingly: I saved Rex. The deal is partially broken, but Mr. Resetti can't return as there isn't a reset center. I hurriedly bury him, but I decide to hold onto the pickaxe, as I believe that I can use it to break the rest of the deal.

Rex's Point of View

Sunday 7th January

It's gettin' worse. My entire chin is covered with fur, so it looks like I've got a beard and I don't think I got long left, but before I continue to think, I hear someone knockin' on my door.

"Hey, Rex! Open the door, man! And fetch that alarm!" Dawn yells. I do as she says: I don't much fancy being hit over the head with her toy hammer.

"What do ya want with my alarm? Do ya think that ya can reverse this or somethin'?" I ask real cautious. And sleepy; it's like 6 am.

"Just give it to me already!" She says dead impatiently. I give it to her, real quick.

"Hey, everyone! Look what I'm about to do!" She shrieks, like someone set fire to her. Sure enough, everyone leaves their houses and stands around by Dawn like excited kids on Toy Day. When everybody is there, Dawn suddenly grabs a _pickaxe_ of all things, and strikes the alarm, shattering it to pieces in just one blow. Everybody stares at me. I begin to wonder if the fur has fallen off yet, but Dawn shakes her head sadly.

"Alright, everyone. It ain't gonna work: I'm jus' gonna chan-" I'm cut off by everyone murmuring. I glance at Dawn, and she indicates with her head that I should jus' look down. I do, and I see that the ground's covered with brown fur.

"It's gone?" I ask in this whispery voice that don't sound like it belongs to me at all.

"Yes, Rex. All of it." She confirms, an' that makes me smile so wide, I'm in danger of splittin' my head in two.

"Ya know what this means?" I ask everybody. They all nod and smile almost as wide as me.

Dawn's Point of View

Sunday 7th January

"Yee-haw! This's the life, Dawn!" Rex screams at me over the pop music playing on the CD player.

"Yep. Totally livin' the dream, Rex." I reply, smilingly. Then his smile fades.

"Come with me: there's somethin' I gotta tell ya." He escorts me into his house and sighs. "Look, Dawn. If you wanna leave this town, then it's fine by me. But I jus' wanna tell ya that I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." _About darn time_ , I think to myself, but I know that it'll hurt Rex's feelings if I tell him this, so instead I say: "I'm not leaving, Rex. You are the one person that I've ever met who has understood me and been patient with me."

"Wait, what?"

"Rex, if I weren't for you; I'd still be afraid of Mr. Resetti. I wouldn't have ever conquered that fear if it wasn't for your recklessness, and also, Rex: you are my friend. Let me rephrase: you are the only friend that I have ever had in my entire life, so my leaving would be even more reckless than your deal."

And suddenly, Colton enters the room, interrupting what should have been a perfect ending to this story.

"Hey, Dawn," he says, giving me a cheeseburger (I hate cheeseburgers), "I'm real sorry about leaving you, so I was wondering if we could start dating again?" At this, I feel disgusted. He could have at least visited me once, at the very least, but no. He walked out of my life and only a fool would give him a second chance.

"No, Colton. I will never never, _ever_ date you again! You never even visited me, and during this time, I cried for you. I still loved you, but now I _hate_ you!" I scream, throwing my cheeseburger at him. It lands on his head comically, with the cheese drooping sadly, as if it's been yelled at. Rex splutters, and eventually guffaws at Colton, who, disgustedly leaves Rex's house.

"My, oh, my!" He continues to guffaw, tears running down his cheeks. "Some people may say that it's a waste of good food, but I say that the expression on Colton's face was pure art!" I laugh as well, and it looks like everything is back to normal.

THE END


End file.
